Eros Grove
by The Impostor
Summary: Mirajane, the matchmaker that she is, decides to set Lucy up with Natsu, and Erza with Jellal, but things don't go quite as planned, ErLu rated M to be safe


**A/N: First time I've put in one of these, anyway, to anyone who didn't guess this from the summary: if you are looking for NaLu/JErza you have come to the wrong place, this is ErLu, NaLu/JErza fans:you have been warned, anyways, I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda**

Mirajane was bored; she didn't really have anything to do, it was a slow day, and her usual customers at the bar happened to be out on jobs. Due to her present lack of anything to do, she decied to devote some time to her favorite hobby: Matchmaking. "hmmm, Natsu and Lucy are awfully close, and Erza seems to talk about Jellal a lot, why don't I focus on them?" She thought, "Jellal's being on the run would be something of an Obstacle, but I think I can work around that… now to find a good place for them to meet" she continued as she wandered into the library to do a bit of research. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted, much to the confusion of the few guild members currently present. "The Eros grove, its leaves are a potent aphrodisiac." She finished, in her mind.

"Hey Lucy, can you do a favor for a friend?" She asked. "What is it?" Responded a somewhat willing Lucy. "I want you to get me some leaves from the eros tree, here's a map to a grove, I kind of just want a bit on hand, I was oddly gripped by the feeling I might need some, and I can't really get the time off to get it myself." "Okay." Answered Lucy, "I'll have it in a few hours" she promised as she departed from the guild hall in search of the grove.

"Natsu, how would you like some of the most exquisite fire in Fiore?" Lied Mirajane. "WHAT?! You have some awesome fire you're just gonna give to me?" The hot blooded dragon slayer shouted. "Not right now, but it will be yours, if you can get me a few leaves from an eros tree, here's a map". (OF COURSE she'd made copies). "RIGHT AWAY, TASTY FIRE, HERE I COME!" Mirajane Smirked "Too easy."

"Erza, Jellal contacted me by lacrima, and he said something about needing leaves from the Eros tree, and I felt it more appropriate that you find those leaves and given it to him, seeing as how close the two of you are, are you up to it?" "S-sure" stammered Erza, lacking the heart to tell Mirajane that she'd kind of lost her feelings for the blue-haired runaway, still, he was a friend, and she didn't see any negative that could come from it, and so she accepted the map and left the guild hall. "Now that those three are en route Jellal should be..." Mirajane calculated (She had contacted Jellal earlier to make sure that they each got there around the same time).

"Damn it" thought Jellal as he ran errantly around a small town he had been ambushed in on his way to Magnolia forest, staring at the ground and being careful to avoid any rune traps. On his way to the fabled Eros grove, he had let himself be seen by some council soldiers and had fled, only to stumble upon this roadblock "What did Erza even want those leaves for?" he wondered to himself as he severely regretted taking up Mirajane's offer, "note to self: Only see Erza when she is within reasonable distance." decided Jellal as he narrowly avoided a rune and KO'd one of the mages generating the traps, giving him a safe path out, rather than continue to Magnolia, he distanced himself from the roads in an attempt to lose the council guard. "I suppose Erza can wait..." he sighed

Apparently, fate was not smiling on the men in Mira's plan, as Natsu found himself surrounded by forest vulcans, seeking revenge on the "Dragon." "Well, I was gonna pick up some leaves for Mirajane and get some tasty fire out of the deal, but I'm always up for a fight, so that works too!"Natsu droned as he charged into battle "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A few vulcans fell, then, without warning, the vulcans all converged upon him at once. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" The impact scattered the vulcans, but it only eliminated a few, and in no time, the remaining ones were back at it. Natsu grinned, this was going to be fun

By contrast, Lucy and Erza were having an absolutely effortless trek to the Eros grove, no legal issues, no random vulcan attacks; the both of them had made it there at around the same time. "Erza? What are you doing here?" Asked Lucy. "Mirajane told me she heard from Jellal that he wanted leaves from these trees." explained Erza." "Weird, Mirajane told me to come here to find some for her, just in case she needed them." The two paused for a moment, then Lucy broke the silence. "What if Mira did this to set us up, you know...together, after all, Eros leaves are notorious aphrodisiacs." Suggested Lucy. "Um, do you like me?" asked Erza. Lucy reviewed her feelings about the knight-mage. Looking back on it, she had always found her attractive, and they had grown awfully, close, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she did. "Y-yes" Lucy managed, starting to feel the effects of the Aphrodisiac "Good, I like you too." Erza responded in an almost comically forceful voice as she closed the gap between them and started making out with the other girl. They stayed in the embrace for quite awhile, kissing, and stopping only to breathe. After a good 10 minutes, they were both heavily affected by the Aphrodisiac and paused for a moment. "Maybe-maybe clothes are overrated." Managed a somewhat inebriated Erza as she tugged at Lucy's Blouse

Mirajane smiled devilishly as she saw Natsu walk in the guild hall with hair in a state of disarray and leaves stuck to his skin. "Hi Natsu, Where's Lucy?" Asked a smirking Mirajane "Hell if I know, but I got to kick mad vulcan ass!" thanks for sending me on- what was I looking for again?" "Wait, you never found the eros grove?" asked Mirajane. "Ergo-What?" responded Natsu. Mira Facepalmed "Never Mind."

"Sorry, the Council got to me first, I barely made it out of there." Explained Jellal, via lacrima. Mirajane then realized something; given that both of the men were waylaid and neither of them made it to the grove, maybe Lucy and Erza-"No, that's just ridiculous." Mirajane dismissed the thought just as Lucy and Erza came through the door, hands joined, and both sweating and with lipstick and bite marks on their faces. They walked in, laughing and occasionally kissing, and came up to Mirajane. "Thank you for bringing us together." They said in unison. Mirajane smiled; things didn't always go as planned, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing...


End file.
